High School DxD
High School DxD (ハイスクールD×D Haisukūru Dī Dī, alternatively read as Highschool DxD) is a light novel series written by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero. The series began serialization in Fujimi Shobo's Dragon Magazine in its September 2008 issue. The first volume was released in Japan on September 20, 2008, with a total of twenty-fpur volumes available as of November 17, 2017 under their Fujimi Fantasia Bunko imprint. Plot The story revolves around Issei Hyoudou, a lecherous high school student attending Kuoh Academy, a former all-girls school that has recently turned co-ed. He lives a peaceful life with his equally-perverted friends, Matsuda and Motohama, until he is called for a date by a girl named Yuuma Amano. At the conclusion of the date at night, Issei is brought to a local park, where Yuuma asks him if he wants to know what her wish is. Under the impression of receiving a kiss from the girl, Issei is shocked when Yuuma whispers the words "Can you die for me?" and transforms into a Fallen Angel. Issei is brutally attacked and killed by Yuuma, his last sight being a glimpse of red hair in front of him. The next day, Issei wakes up to find himself alive, leading him to assume the events that transpired yesterday were all but a bad dream. Later, after spending the night watching some porno DVDs with his friends, Issei walks home and finds himself in the same place where Yuuma had killed him. He is then attacked and wounded by a male Fallen Angel Dohnaseek until a crimson-haired woman named Rias Gremory steps in and saves him, just before Issei loses consciousness from the light spear that was thrown by the Fallen Angel. The next morning, Issei, under the assumption the events that occurred yesterday were all just a dream again, wakes up to find a naked Rias in his bed. Rias reveals her identity as a Devil to Issei, and claims that she has reincarnated him into a Devil, thus beginning his new life as a Devil servant in the Occult Research Club. Main Characters ;Issei Hyoudou (兵藤 一誠 Hyōdō Issei) :A third-year high school student who was killed by the Fallen Angel Raynare and revived as a Devil by Rias Gremory who becomes his master. He possesses the Longinus, Boosted Gear which has the power to double his power every 10 seconds. ;Rias Gremory (リアス・グレモリー Riasu Guremorī) :The heiress of the Gremory Clan, one of the clans in the 72 Pillars. Rias revived Issei in his dying moments and became his master. One of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies alongside Akeno Himejima, Rias is popular with both males and females students. Rias uses the Power of Destruction she inherited from her mother and is nicknamed the Crimson-haired Ruin Princess. ;Asia Argento (アーシア・アルジェント Āshia Arujento) :A nun who was exiled from the Church due to her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, which allows her to heal humans and Devils alike. She was originally sent to work with Raynare the Fallen Angel who killed Issei, but indirectly becomes Issei's friend and ally. ;Akeno Himejima (姫島 朱乃 Himejima Akeno) :Rias' Queen and best friend. She turns into a sadist during combat and uses lighting in combat, earning her the nickname Priestess of Thunder. ;Koneko Toujou (塔城 小猫 Tōjō Koneko) :Rias' Rook and a second-year high school student. She possesses immense strength and defence. ;Yuuto Kiba (木場 祐斗 Kiba Yūto) :Rias' Knight who possesses the Sacred Gear, Sword Birth that can create various types of swords to fit his need in combat. ;Gasper Vladi (ギャスパー・ヴラディ Gyasupā Vuradi) :A cross-dressing male Dhampir who is Rias' Bishop with power to stop time due to his Sacred Gear, Forbidden Balor View. ;Rossweisse (ロスヴァイセ Rosuvaise) :Issei's Rook who was Odin's former bodyguard and is the Civics Teacher, as well as the Homeroom Teacher for Class 3-B at Kuoh Academy. ;Ravel Phenex (レイヴェル・フェニックス Reiveru Fenikkusu) :Issei's Bishop and manager who is a second-year high school student at Kuoh Academy and a member of the Phenex Clan, one of the clans in the 72 Pillars. Her wings her unique compared to other devils as they are the wings of the Phoenix. ;Xenovia Quarta (ゼノヴィア・クァルタ Zenovia Kwaruta) :Issei's Knight and the wielder of the Holy Swords, Durandal and Excalibur who is a third-year high school student at Kuoh Academy. ;Irina Shidou (紫藤 イリナ Shidō Irina) :Michael's Ace and a third-year high school student at Kuoh Academy. She wields the Holy Sword, Hauteclere, which has the ability to purify even those that are cut by it.